


Fatal Attraction

by Briarfox13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emerald Graves, Emotions, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Solas works out his feelings, Solavellan, There's some fighting too, Zephyr is my grumpy girl, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarfox13/pseuds/Briarfox13





	Fatal Attraction

It was dark when they arrived at the last encampment, far darker than they had anticipated. Solas sighed and rubbed his arms, the night’s chill starting to settle in. It had been a long day hunting for Red Templars that had made the Emerald Graves their home. But Zephyr: Inquisitor and Herald had insisted on finding  _ just one more camp. _

Just one more she promised as they tramped beneath the giant trees of the forest. The long fingers of branches reaching down towards them illuminated ominously by the torches they carried.

He looked over at his fellow elf: she held a fierce hatred for all things human and if given the chance she would happily hunt them with her great bow in hand like a woman possessed. Why the elf harboured such hatred the mage could only guess.

Zephyr kept to herself most days, hiding from the crowds that came to worship at the Herald’s feet. He rarely saw her venture out from her quarters or the stables and when she had, she stalked around the castle as though uncomfortable being stuck behind such high walls.

She was angry, violent, tactless and blunt, known around Skyhold for her biting remarks and cruel eyes. Eyes that could see into your soul and uncover your darkest secrets in one glance. And yet there was something about her that intrigued him, a feeling he couldn’t pinpoint. It burned like fire in his blood and bled into his bones.

Though it could never be, Solas never meant to feel like this. His purpose was to guide the so-called Herald to the orb and then his plan could be given life once more.

But that  _ magister _ had ruined everything. Corypheus had survived and now all the reigning chaos was his fault. However, he felt no guilt at the world's passing-just a means to an end. The elvhen of old were far more important than the humans, dwarves, qunari. More important even than the Dalish themselves.

 

Suddenly the party stopped, a slim hand raised in the air. It seemed the Inquisitor had found her prey, at last, she motioned them forwards slowly with a practised wave. Together as one, the slunk towards the Templars that were lurking beneath a twisted tree, the red of their lyrium spikes glowing faintly in the firelight.

They were hulking figures, a sadistic meld of flesh and crystal no longer the humans they once were. Now a sick experiment of the behalf of Corypheus to create expendable shock troops for his plan. They had almost succeeded at Haven.

Haven.

Solas shuddered at the thought. To see the fruit of his carefully laid plans go so horribly wrong was horrifying. To witness Corypheus, once a Tevinter magister, now Darkspawn step out of the flames orb in hand even worse. If not for him, his plan would already be in action and the Veil coming down.

And yet Zephyr had stood strong through it all, held her ground. The mage had no doubt she would survive, it would take more than an avalanche to kill the Dalish elf. Perhaps it was then, that the whispers of curiosity seeped into his soul?

A sudden noise startled the apostate as he crouched, silent and dreaming; it seemed their fight had begun. Just as startled the Templars jumped up growling inhumanly as they converged on the small inquisitorial party. 

Solas made quick work of shielding Zephyr and their companions as they took up arms: Blackwall with his battle-axe and Cole with his twin daggers, each surging forward towards the threat.

He couldn’t help but feel drawn again to the lithe figure of Inquisitor Lavellan: she twirled and danced around them, each arrow expertly aimed. There was something seductive in the way she fired, each arrow hitting their mark with such precision. She was a demon, a monster of elvhen born.

One of the templars fell to the Grey Warden’s blow, the light of the lyrium fading as the life drained from it. The others screeched in anger, their twisted voices echoing in the forest as they surged towards their companion’s killer.

One lunged at Zephyr dropping its shield, raising its sword and rushed forwards towards the pale-haired elf.

The Inquisitor lightly darted out of the sword’s reach with an ear-shattering scream before firing point blank into the creature’s heart, as quickly as it had attacked her it slumped to the ground lifeless.

She turned and fired again expertly into the half-light, eyes shining bright: only he with his elvhen eyes could see her lip curled in a ferocity he’d not seen since the times before. She was like a wild creature, beautiful, fierce, and proud, something that could never be tamed.

Zephyr sent a small smile across her face as she caught a glance at Solas; she truly was in her element. The mage couldn’t help but smile back as he sent flames cascading upon their enemies.

The fire seared through his flesh more fiercely than ever. What kind of spell had she woven? What trap has she bound him in? Solas could feel the sensation fill him right to his core and pull him in.

 

It didn’t take long for the last of the templars to fall, the Inquisition victorious.  Cole and Blackwall made themselves busy searching the now empty camp for clues to other red templar sites.

“You’re good with a bow Inquisitor” Solas whispered under his breath as he walked up beside her placing the butt of his staff on the ground. His grey eyes looking the elf up and down with

Zephyr looked up, shining eyes looking back at him with pride. The same pride he once saw in himself when he was some hot-tempered youth. The same pride that caused his downfall and that of the Evanuris.

“Yes. Your point being?” Zephyr replied shortly pulling an arrow violently from a body, wiping it down and placing it in her quiver.

Before he could reply she gave Solas an inscrutable look in the dark she moved on with the grace of a feral cat. He could never be sure whether she’d purr or scratch his eyes out. But there was something about that uncertainty that he liked.

The elf turned his head to follow the woman as she pulled arrows out of the dead, shaking his head with a grin only the stars could see he started towards the small party.

Zephyr was as beautiful as she was mysterious and terrifying.

This fire, this desire, this  _ fatal attraction _ that had built up inside him would be the death of him. Solas knew this, knew he couldn’t let her distract him from his plan or it’d all be for naught.

But with one last glance at the Inquisitor, he knew he couldn’t help it and let the tide of emotions sweep him away and ever towards her and his ultimate ruin.


End file.
